


love isn’t always on time

by heyuh



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tarty, also Marty has two moms in this, this is angsty, yes marty is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyuh/pseuds/heyuh
Summary: Marty meets TJ the summer before high school starts.





	love isn’t always on time

They meet at the park. 

Marty’s just finished his morning run, the first of the summer. It’s barely nine AM and half of Shadyside is still asleep. It will be hours before the park fills up with loud children. The empty park makes him feel like he’s the only person on the planet, which he likes, his sisters can be so loud, and Marty would take any minute of peace and quiet he can get. This early in the morning the park feels like his alone, he doesn’t like the idea of sharing it the way he has to share everything else.

He’s walking toward a bench after refilling his water bottle when he sees someone in the basketball court. It’s a boy about his age. He’s dribbling the ball around the court before shooting it straight into the basket. Marty is not much of a basketball guy, he can play a bit, but he’s not great at it or anything, watching the sport is not super exciting for him either, but he can’t seem to take his eyes off of the boy in the court. The entire time Marty watches him, the boy never misses a shot.

The boy stops and Marty is painfully aware that he’s been staring at him like a weirdo for the past God knows how long; his face instantly feels one hundred degrees too hot. Since the other boy stopped, Marty can see his face a little more clearly and he looks mean. Marty braces for whatever insult might be thrown his way.

But the boy just says, “Are you gonna stand there and stare all day or did you want to play?” 

His voice is sharp, it almost makes Marty turn around and run home, but he’s oddly intrigued by this boy playing basketball alone at nine in the morning. So he says, “Okay.” 

He leaves his water bottle by the bench and he’s hit with a sudden wave of nerves. The boy seemed pretty good and Marty knows he can’t compare. Stepping on the court only increases his newfound anxiety. The other boy is taller than him, probably a good four inches, it makes him even more intimidating. Thinking back to the way the boy moved around the court, Marty feels his body tense, he stands awkwardly as the other boy bounces the ball a couple times before bouncing it in Marty’s direction. He catches the ball quickly, fumbling a little, unsure of what to do next.

“I’m TJ,” the other boy speaks before Marty has a chance to embarrass himself more than he already has. 

“Marty,” He answers.

Marty isn’t sure why he’s so hyper aware of everything he’s doing right now, why he’s so nervous about playing basketball with a random kid he met at the park, but he is. He feels a strange need to impress this boy.

TJ snatches the ball out of Marty’s hands, pulling him from his thoughts. He dribbles a circle around Marty before shooting the ball into the hoop.

“Come on Marty, I thought you wanted to play.” His voice is not sharp anymore, it’s playful and light. Marty feels himself relax.

The play for a good hour.

TJ beats him, they weren’t keeping score, but Marty could barely keep the ball out of the other boy’s hands. Any other time it would have bothered him, losing wasn’t something Marty liked to do too often, but he was too busy thinking of the way TJ’s hands would brush against his when he would steal the ball, or the way their sweaty arms would bump time and time again. Marty had never spent so much time thinking of another boy, it kind of scared him.

They agreed to play again the next day at the same time. Marty was looking forward to it before TJ had even gotten the chance to get on his bike.

Sharing the park, Marty thought, might not be so bad after all.

-

They meet up everyday for the rest of the week and the rest of the month. Marty still sucks, but TJ doesn’t seem to mind. They don’t talk much, other than to challenge and make fun of the other when they’re playing. Marty feels more and more comfortable around TJ, but his heart and brain go into a frenzy whenever they so much as bump into each other, which happens a lot. Marty is too scared to try to figure out what that means. 

They don’t play during the weekends. TJ tells him he usually hangs out with some friends riding motorbikes, Marty doesn’t care for motorbikes, but he feels a little upset that he can’t hang out with TJ on Saturdays. 

-

On a particularly hot day, they decide it’s too hot to play basketball.

“We can hang out at my house if you want.” TJ offers.

Marty’s heart hammers against his rib cage as he texts his mom to let her know he’ll be at TJ’s. 

On their way to TJ’s house Marty feels the same nerves he felt the first time he met TJ. But TJ, in a good mood apparently, is uncharacteristically chatty. Marty learns that TJ is an only child and his parents spend most of their time at work, so he’s got the house to himself most of the time. Marty feels a little jealous about this.

TJ’s house is like any other suburban house, at least on the outside. The first thing Marty notices when they enter the house is how quiet it is. Maybe it’s because his house is never this quiet, but it gives Marty the creeps. Marty doesn’t feel as jealous anymore.

They go straight to TJ’s room.

It’s surprisingly tidy. Or maybe Marty’s just messy.  
TJ has a twin bed in the left corner of his room, under an open window. His desk is void of anything other than a computer, Marty makes a mental note to clear his desk and his whole room. 

They play video games all morning. Marty is actually good at video games and for once he beats TJ at something. 

At around noon, Marty’s mom calls him to tell him he should head home. 

He must sound sad when he tells TJ, but TJ reassures him that it’s fine and that he has to get ready for work anyway. TJ works at a kid gym apparently. 

Before he leaves they exchange numbers. TJ snaps a photo of Marty as he walks him to the door.

“See ya,” he says touching Marty’s arm lightly.

While walking home Marty doesn’t stop thinking of how touchy TJ is. When they play basketball he understands why, but when they were playing video games, TJ might as well have been glued to his side. Marty can’t say he doesn’t like it, he does. Marty thinks he might like TJ in a more than friendly way. This is scary and new for Marty, he’d never liked a boy, not even when it was expected of him.

-

That night as his whole family sits down for dinner Marty can’t stop his thoughts from drifting to the day he spent with TJ. His fingers itch to pull his phone out and text TJ, but his mom’s have a strict no phones in the dinner table policy.

“So this TJ kid,” Marty’s mom starts.

“What about TJ?” Marty says, hoping the heat he feels creeping up his neck doesn’t reach his face.

“Who’s TJ?” Marty’s momma speaks up. It’s the first night in a few weeks that her schedule allows her to be there for dinner.

“He’s no one, he’s just some kid I play basketball with, okay?” Marty hopes they change the subject.

“If he’s no one, why are you blushing?” Sometimes Marty hates his siblings.

“I’m not blushing, Mary! Mom’s salsa is just a little spicy, okay?” Thank God for taco Tuesday.

Mary just giggles. 

“Honey, I just want to know what kind of kid he is. Am I wrong for wanting to know whose house my child is visiting and with whom?” 

“No. He’s just a regular kid mom, he even has a summer job. Bad kids don’t have summer jobs do they?” 

“Maybe you should get a summer job,” his momma cuts in, “it builds character.”

“Marty, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” His mom’s voice is so soft when she says this.

-

His visits to TJ’s house become more frequent. They spend the days watching movies or playing video games. 

He starts going in the afternoons, too. Marty never meets TJ’s parents. He feels bad for TJ a lot. 

During one of those afternoon hangouts TJ takes Marty out to the roof of his house. It’s a flat section of roof that covers the back porch. 

“I come here when it gets too stuffy inside the house,” he tells Marty as he sits down on the edge of the roof, legs dangling below him. 

Marty sits next to him. 

“Stuffy?” He can’t stop himself from asking.

“Yeah. I know it sounds dumb because I’m the only one that’s here at any given time, but when I’m out here it doesn’t feel like that.” TJ is looking straight ahead when he speaks. 

Marty doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. They sit there watching the sun set. TJ slips his hand into Marty’s. His heart doesn’t slow down the rest of the night. 

When they’re back in TJ’s room, Marty doesn’t know if he’s allowed to talk about what happened. He watches as TJ sets up his computer so they can watch a movie. He doesn’t ask Marty for suggestions, just picks the movie and settles into the pillows on his bed. It’s a different set up than when they watch movies in the living room. Marty tentatively settles down next to TJ. Their legs and arms are touching and Marty is basically vibrating with nerves and anxiety, he’s not even paying attention to the movie, doesn’t even know what movie TJ picked. 

Marty’s distracted with his thoughts when he feels TJ’s hand in his cheek. He’s too distracted to realize that TJ wasn’t paying attention to the movie either. TJ pulls Marty close to his face, gives him a moment to stop him if he wants to, Marty doesn’t want to. Their lips meet for a second, softly pressed against each other. Marty doesn’t dare breathe or open his eyes, scared that if he does the moment will be ruined. 

TJ pulls away, “Was that stupid?”

Marty is dumbfounded and kind of blindsided by the question. “No,” he starts, “people do it all the time, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

They kiss again. More times than Marty can count on his fingers.

-

Marty does end up getting a job. He works at a bakery a few blocks away from his street. The bakery is right across from the gym where TJ works. When they work full shifts they try to take their breaks at the same time. They usually just sit in a nearby bench and talk. 

When they both get off at the same time they walk down to the river to hang out. TJ makes it a habit to take pictures of Marty. He sends them to him after they both go their separate ways and head home. Marty’s favorite is one of his and TJ’s hands loosely intertwined. He sets it as his lock screen. 

Sometimes they hang out in the different restaurants Shadyside has to offer. TJ is never touchy when they’re out in public. 

-

The end of July rolls around sooner than Marty expects. The idea of going back to school is only slightly unpleasant. He doesn’t have many friends, but he’s not too bad at socializing. He figures he should be fine, plus he’s got TJ. 

-

On the last week of summer Marty finds his mom in the basement rummaging through boxes. He forgets what he was looking for when he sees the box his mom is looking through. 

“Marty,” his mom says when she sees him, “I didn’t hear you come downstairs.” 

Marty can’t take his eyes off of the box. The light and frilly fabric of the clothes inside it make his stomach clench. 

“I was just, I’m getting rid of things we don’t use anymore. I din-did you want to keep these?” 

“What were you gonna do with them?” He asks when he feels his voice can manage.

“Well I was just gonna throw away the things that were too old and battered and maybe donate the rest. Is that okay?” That softness in her voice again.

“Yeah,” Marty says dumbly. And after a moment of consideration,”I’ll help you.” 

When they finish sorting everything out Marty hugs his mom. He can’t remember the last time they hugged and thinks they should do it more often.

-

Marty asks TJ if he wants to go pick up their schedules together, but TJ says he’s busy. Marty texts him a picture of his schedule the minute he gets it. They discuss over text what classes they have together. Marty is too excited to notice TJ’s texts don’t match Marty’s enthusiasm.

-

They spend their last few days just like any other day. Playing basketball, Marty is significantly better. They watch movies at TJ’s house, Marty still hasn’t met his parents. They kiss. 

-

The first day of school breaks whatever he and TJ had. 

When he walks into his first class TJ doesn’t talk to him. Doesn’t say hi or anything, just straight up ignores him. 

By second period Marty can’t wait to go home. The classes he’d been looking forward to now seem like a death sentence. During lunch he locks himself in a bathroom stall and cries quietly, hoping his eyes don’t get red or puffy. 

Marty is ready to give up on having a good year when he meets Buffy. She’s super smart and funny. She introduces him to her friends Andi and Cyrus. They invite him to their lunch table for the next day.

Marty’s heart still feels heavy in his chest when he walks to the bakery after school. He’s glad for once that he has a job, he won’t have to face his parents until later that day. He has a few hours to perfectly mask his emotions.

-

When he gets home that day Marty forces himself to eat whatever his mom made for dinner before escaping to the safety of the bathroom. He runs himself a bath the way his momma used to do for him when he was younger. The warm water is soothing, but the tightness in his chest doesn’t let up. He cries again thinking of everything that happened in the past few months. He cries for so long the water gets cold and he thinks he can’t make anymore tears. 

After his bath he deletes TJ’s number, deletes the pictures, and changes his screen lock to a picture of his little brother and sister. Marty doesn’t bother to ask TJ for an explanation, he doesn’t need one.

The last thought that crosses through his mind that night before he falls asleep is the way TJ’s lips had felt against his. 

-

Marty and TJ talk one more time. 

It happens a few weeks into the school year, they run into each other in the bathroom. There’s a couple kids teasing Marty. Marty doesn’t care, he’s been through this before, and if it gets out of hand he’ll just tell his mom, who will make sure the school takes action against it. 

TJ walks in, the boys are pestering Marty as he washes his hands, doing his best to ignore them. He almost doesn’t hear TJ, but his voice bounces off the tiles in the bathroom. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He easily towers over the other boys.

They start to answer, but TJ cuts them off, “Get the fuck out!” They scurry out of the bathroom. 

“Are you okay?” Marty feels weeks of anger rush into his throat. How dare TJ ask if he’s okay after he dropped him for no reason whatsoever, when he didn’t even have the decency to give him an explanation. 

“Like you care.” Marty huffs, drying his hands quickly, ready to leave. 

“Look, Marty,” Marty doesn’t have the energy to listen to whatever excuse TJ comes up with and means to leave, but TJ holds him back, his hand firmly gripping Marty’s shoulder. “What happened this summer-“

“Save it, TJ, I don’t care what you have to say about it, not after you dropped me the way you did.” Marty tried to break out of TJ’s grip, but TJ is stronger than him.

“What did you expect, Marty? For us to waltz into school holding hands? Did you think we were gonna be boyfriends or something? I’m not gay, okay?” This is the first time Marty has seen TJ angry. 

But Marty has his own anger, he pushes TJ away, “No I didn’t expect anything like that, but I didn’t expect you to pretend it never happened because it did, TJ, it happened. And you can live in denial all your life if you want, I quite honestly don’t give a fuck what you do.” It’s not Marty’s first time swearing by any chance, but it’s the first time he feels it.

The boys never bother Marty again.

-

The days get easier after that day in the bathroom. He gets closer to Buffy and Andi and Cyrus. 

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. Marty slowly but surely gets over TJ especially seeing how much of a jerk he is in school.

Before he knows it spring rolls around. The days are longer and the crispness in the air makes him feel light again. 

Marty hasn’t thought about TJ as much in a long while. He’s focused on school and managed to get on the honor roll. 

He’ll have to quit his job soon for the track season.

On his last day at the bakery Cyrus walks in.

Marty likes Cyrus, he’s funny and a really nice person to have as a friend. 

“Hey Cyrus,” he greets, “ what can I help you with?” 

“Hey Marty, I’ll take a chocolate chocolate chip muffin and a blueberry macadamia muffin.” Cyrus says with a smile. 

Marty falters. Blueberry macadamia was TJ’s favorite. Marty was surprised to find that it was a popular flavor among Shadyside. He pushes the thought away, grabbing the muffins from their display case. He wraps them and packs them in a box. 

When he rings Cyrus’ order up Marty can’t help but wonder why Cyrus is buying two muffins. Cyrus notices him staring at the box. Marty knows Cyrus has figured out what he’s thinking. Cyrus might as well be a mind reader.

“I’m meeting up with someone,” he says as he hands Marty the money for the muffins, excitement written all over his face.

“Who is it?” Marty only knows one person their age that eats blueberry macadamia muffins, he just needs to hear it from Cyrus. He might also be hoping that Cyrus is meeting up with a relative or something.

“I don’t know if you know him, he’s on the basketball team. His name’s TJ.” Every word that comes out of Cyrus’ mouth pierces into Marty’s very soul.

“No,” he manages to sort himself out, “doesn’t ring a bell.” He smiles at Cyrus, hoping that for once that kid’s insane ability to see through people as though he were looking through a window fails him. 

“Well maybe I’ll introduce you two someday, who knows?” Cyrus’ voice is hopeful. 

As Cyrus leaves Marty watches him through the large windows. TJ comes from across the street and immediately puts his arm around Cyrus, he doesn’t look at the bakery once.

Marty can feel his heart start to shatter when they walk off, he thinks of TJ’s face that day in the bathroom, red and full of shame after Marty told him off, he holds it together. It might take him months to get over TJ all over again, but he has to if he wants to keep Cyrus as his friend- and he does. 

-

When the track season starts Marty has no time to think about TJ. He knows it’s only a matter of time before the wounds on his heart heal, but they will heal, he’ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably like super out of character, but I had fun writing it and also I love Marty.
> 
> Lmk what you guys think.


End file.
